User blog:RysTennant/Pirate RP
~ Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel has joined the chat. ~ 12:48 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Ello, mates. 12:48 Nehpets700 Hey, Sparrow. :P 12:48 RysTennant Hi Jack :P 12:49 Oreh-Wen Hello Again, Neh. o/ :P 12:50 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Aye, mate, do you recall that run in with Barbossa? 12:50 RysTennant Nope, heard about it though. 12:50 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel I bet he still thinks he would beat me. 12:51 Nehpets700 Yeah, I doubt Barbossa is man enough to face you again, Captain. :P *COUGHTHAT'SYOURQUECOUGH* 12:54 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Lad, If I were in your boots, I'd consider a ricola. ~ Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman has joined the chat. ~ 12:54 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman Do you fear death, Jack Sparra'? 12:55 Oreh-Wen :P 12:55 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel So we meet again, Jones. I'm sure if I were in your boots, mate, I would. 12:56 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman You still have not paid your debt to me, Sparra'. 12:57 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Oh, lighten up, mate. Sit down, have some rum. You know mate, I'm not the Captain Jack Sparrow you're looking for. 1:00 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman What is that supposed to mean? There's only one Cap'n Jack Sparra', and ye be him! 1:00 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel I'm an alternate dimension Sparrow from Israel. The Captain Jack Sparrow you know isn't from Israel. 1:00 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman Alternate or not, ye'll do just as fine to settle the debt. 1:01 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Mate, are you sure you wanna play like that? 1:02 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *draws sword* Arm yourself, Sparra'. 1:02 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel *holds up gun* Really mate? This wont be pretty for ya, mate. ~ Maccus the Hammerhead has joined the chat. ~ 1:08 Maccus the Hammerhead He's not alone! *charges Jack, swinging my hatchet* 1:09 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *jabs at Jack* 1:10 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel *Blocks with sword* You asked for it, mates. That's your que, lad. 1:11 Nehpets700 Right away, Captain Sparrow! *Fires 2 cannon balls at Maccus and Davy Jones* 1:12 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *cannon ball flies by my head by a few inches, knocking my hat off* 1:12 Maccus the Hammerhead *cannon ball smacks a huge hole in my chest, and I fall off the Pearl* ~ Nehpets700's awesomeness was far too great, and overloaded Maccus the Hammerhead, so they now need to rest in order to rejoin. ~ 1:13 Nehpets700 Oops! That first one wasn't a cannon ball O_O It's a bomb! O_O 1:14 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lflddn9y421qe8a0fo1_500.gif 1:14 Nehpets700 RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! D: 1:15 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *I dive off the side* 1:15 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel *runs away clearly shown in the link* 1:16 Nehpets700 *Runz* 1:17 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *I have nowhere to go, I can't go on land for ten years ._.* 1:17 Nehpets700 Is it strange I actually feel legitimately bad for him? 1:19 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *I throw a dagger at Jack* Captain Barbossa of the Caribbean has joined the chat. 1:20 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel That would have really hurt if I didn't have THIS, mate. *Pulls out cursed treasure* 1:21 Nehpets700 That bomb should be going off in.... 10 seconds. RUN!!! D: 1:21 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Here, Mate. *Gives cursed treasure to Jones* *Runs off* 1:21 Captain Barbossa of the Caribbean *The Queen Anne's Revenge appears* *I board the Pearl* Time to take my ship ba---- *BOOM* ~ Nehpets700's awesomeness was far too great, and overloaded Captain Barbossa of the Caribbean, so they now need to rest in order to rejoin. ~ 1:23 Nehpets700 *Blood splatters everywhere* Well That was sad. 1:24 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *My body parts start coming back together* It may not have been wise to give me that coin, Sparra'. 1:26 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Or so you think, mate. 1:27 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *I pull out a pistol and try to fire it* Wet powder....*curses* *tries 1:27 Nehpets700 That's not an actual piece of cursed treasure. That, mate, is an even more powerful bomb. ow is my impression, Captain? :P 1:28 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman Oh dear... 1:28 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Not bad, lad. But that's not an actual bomb is it? 1:28 Nehpets700 No of course no.... oh wait. O_O 1:29 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Oh dear. *Runs off* 1:29 Nehpets700 AAAAAAHHHHH! D: *Runz* 1:30 RysTennant *I jump in and chop Jones' hand holding the coin off with my diamond sword* 1:30 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman *My hand falls into the sea* AAAHHHHHHHH! BLOODY FOOL, I COULD HAVE THROWN IT MYSELF! 1:31 RysTennant There wasn't time. *BOOM* 1:31 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel How many more bombs do you have, lad? 1:32 Nehpets700 Hmm. *Pulls out big sac of bombs* I'd say about 50 ish... I dunno, lets test it! *Throws sac into the air* 1:33 RysTennant *I pull out a pistol* GET DOWN! *fires at the bag and flings myself to the ground* 1:34 Nehpets700 Aww That's boring good thing I kept one! :P *throws bomb toward the floor* *Boom* 1:35 RysTennant What kind of explosives ARE those anyway? o_O 1:36 Nehpets700 Bobombs. :P http://www.mariowiki.com/bob-omb 1:37 RysTennant Be more careful with those. :P 1:38 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman And YOU be more careful with that diamond sword, boy! 1:38 Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel Well, mates, not that this hasn't been fun, but I have some rum to attend to. Good night. 1:38 RysTennant G'night, Cap'n o/ 1:38 Nehpets700 Bye, Captain Sparrow. o/ ~ Nehpets700's awesomeness was far too great, and overloaded Captain Jack Sparrow of Israel, so they now need to rest in order to rejoin. ~ 1:39 Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman I have some organ playing to attend to, good night. ~ Nehpets700's awesomeness was far too great, and overloaded Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman, so they now need to rest in order to rejoin. ~ 1:40 RysTennant Bye, Captain Jones o/ Category:Blog posts